


Wolfstar and Amortentia

by Expect0_patr0num



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Expect0_patr0num/pseuds/Expect0_patr0num
Summary: Based on challenge prompt "Amortentia"How I feel the Amortentia class should have gone. This is my first fanfic on here :)(Wolfstar ftw)





	Wolfstar and Amortentia

Remus and Sirius are both late to Slughorn's potions lesson, and they're racing down the corridors, trying to at least get there.

"We're brewing a very important potion, as well, though I don't know which one. Professor Slughorn said it's important for our exams," Remus pants.

"The great Remus Lupin doesn't know something? The horror," Sirius mock-gasps.

Remus finds it in himself to shove Sirius before carrying on down the corridor so fast, Sirius pants to catch up. 

And as they burst through the door, they get a cauldron and get to work, not even glancing at the potion name on the board.

Halfway through the lesson, the fumes are thick, and Remus can't smell anything different, just Sirius' scent - his motorcycle leathers and how he smells just after he showers and... - OH.

Remus has to hide a blush every-damn-time he looks at Sirius during the double period, which is a LOT. He has finally looked at the board and blushes even more.  
Sirius is too oblivious to notice Remus' blush, he obviously hasn't read the potion's title and is seemingly working feverishly on the ingredient preparation. Until he leans in to Remus and says, "Have you given me your powers, Moony? Because I can smell you from here," and then he actually reads the name of the potion and he whips his head round so fast Remus fears he has whiplash.

And from then on, they both have to hide their sideways glances and blushes, until the end of the lesson, where Sirius links Remus' arm with his and he announces to James and Peter that they're a couple and they're going to get married and have loads of tiny werewolf children.

Remus hides his face in his hands so Sirius can't see the marvellous blush that blooms over his face as they walk to the Great Hall.

The blush stays for a full two days.

______________________________

Please Kudos and leave a comment please! This is my first fic on this website so please be kind :)


End file.
